User blog:Yoonie/dancing queen
Yeah today is my birthday! today I am turning 17 years old, at least in my timezone. Idk what date it is where you guys are because for me I am now 17 years old. Anyways, I wanted to use this opportunity to look back on how I have changed since joining the wiki network. When I first joined wikia i was 14 years old and I was desperately trying to make friends. I was terribly annoying and awkward towards other people, and I was stuck in my "lolz random phaze xD turtletacos!! :3" phase. I made some Hunger Games, which were kinda short and not that good, and after a while I started to go on chat and meet people. Still, I was known as that one annoying noob that nobody really liked that much. Throughout 2013 I slowly changed. During the second half of the year I had gotten more friends and has gotten more acustomed to wiki and how everything worked. I had won a few Games, made a bunch of edits and gotten a good amount of friends, including Anna, Alice and Berry. However, I was often awfully mean to other people for no reason other than to seem cool. So at the beginning of 2014, I decided to become more nice towards everyone. I also unfortunately started to use :3 again, but whatever. 2014 became a good year for me. In July I was appointed chat moderator on the Hunger Games wiki, and in September I was appointed admin. A lot of people started to respect and talk to me more as well. In the last half of 2014, my old main wiki, the Hunger Games Wiki, started to grow more and more inactive, but this wiki grew more and more active. Slowly, I moved over here, at least mainly. I got admin on this wiki in November 2014. 2015 has so far been a good year for me on the wiki. I've worked a lot on cleaning up the wiki, and have accumulated about 7700 edits to this point. I'm also only 4 badges away from getting to the top of the wiki Leaderboard, and I also got additional Bureaucrat priveliges. Right now I've been sort of busy with my job and school, so I haven't been as active as I usually am, but school is over for me on the 12th of June, so then I'll probably be more active again. To visualize how much I've changed and grown during these 3 years, I've made two profile-esque biographies for both me, and the old me when I joined. This was surprisingly not embarrassing to write down. 2012 Erlend Name: Erlend, but you can call me Viking or Silverfox :3 Age: 14 Gender: Last time I checked, male xD Personality: Funny, bubbly, loud Weapons: Yaoi doujinshi og death and destruction!! >:D Hobbies: Writing, reading, playing video games, drawing Strengths: Joking, trolling and randomness xD Weaknesses: Yaoi o_O 2015 Erlend Name: erlend, but u can also call me trash king Age: 17 Gender: cis male Personality: quiet, nice, cool Weapons: pepe leaking and shitposting Hobbies: internet Strengths: aggressive memeing, editing and blocking Weaknesses: nothing Category:Blog posts